Ladsladslads
by ryuzaki-vanitas
Summary: What if the OITNB characters were actually lads in a squad from East London?
1. Chapter 1

So me and Alex were sharing this sick as frick apartment in East London ye and it was well chill. The rent was peak but at least we had a den to crash in after we were out with the lads all day. So this one night we were just chilling out watchin some Eastenders when the fecking phone started making noise.

"Yo Pipes can u answer that shite?" Alex shouted.

"Aight fam." I replied, picking up the shitty box. "Yo what u want?"

"Sup Piper it's Nicky." My g Nicky answered.

"NICKY MY G WASSUP BRO?" I screamed down the phone.

"YO MAN RED SAYS U TWO NEED TO GET UR ARSES DOWN TO DIXY CHICKEN RN"

"CHILL AF BRO WE'LL BE THERE IN A JIFFY AIGHT?"

Nicky hung up and I jumped up off the dirty ass sofa and went into the kitchen to find Alex downing a can of Carling.

"Yo bitch Red wants us at Dixy's rn ok"

"shit man but eastenders is on" Alex looked rly fucking upset but Red was our squad boss soooooo.

"I kno man me too but we gotta see what Red wants ok come on"

I grabbed my Nike hoodie and put on my Adidas trainers. I looked slick af. Alex was a norze and wore Reebok so idefk what to say about her. We slammed the door to our crib ye and and headed down the stairs of the block of flats. Dixy's was just over the road so it was chill af to get there.

We pushed open the door to FIND THE WHOLE SQUAD THERE ALREADY FAM IT WAS A BEAUTS SIGHT.

"YOOOO IT'S PIPER AND ALEX MY BROTHERS." Morello came jogging up to us and took us both in a bear hug.

"YO MORELLO MY G HOW'S IT GOING" Alex was eyeing up some real tasty chicken on the table.

"IT'S SICK AS FRICK FAM BUT RED SAYS THERE BE SOME SPOOPY SHITE GOING ON WITH ANOTHER SQUAD."

That was never good bc other squads could get too cosy on our turf and would do drug deals n shite where we did our thing. Shit's not good fam. After Morello finally stopped huggin me, Red came out and we did our secret squad handshake which was hella sick af. Alex did the same and was like "yo Red wtf is going on with this other squad."

"well fam basically Vee and her sketty squad have decided to start slinging their shitty weed out in our territory so we gotta go jump em while they're buyin their shit."

Nicky pulled out her gun. "Dw Red, we'll fuckin mess them up good."

Red looked spooked af. "Nicky omg chill out fam we're not gonna kill them. We just gotta freak them out so they don't think they can come and fuck up our customers."

Nicky looked disappointed but Red was right bc we couldn't have the popo coming after us again.

"Ok so I want Piper n Nicky to go do this shite while me, Alex and Morello go scope out this sick new safehouse I found near McDonald's"

Red knew me and Nicky were the real badasses of the squad so she always sent us to do the dirty work.

"ok Piper come on we need to go find these bitches and spook em out" Nicky pulled up the hood of her JD sports hoodie and headed towards the door. I waved to Alex who was standing behind Red next to Morello. She waved back and mouthed "be safe my g"

Me and Nicky started making our way down the high street towards the old af warehouse that Vee and her shitey gang were meant to be meeting some random dude with shitty weed for them to sell.

"Remember we just gotta spook them, no killing ok." I said to Nicky. She had a bit of history with making that mistake.

"I feel u fam dw. I'll point my gun at em but I won't shoot ok"

We got to the warehouse and poked our heads around the corner. Them bitches were already there. I could see Vee talkin to some dickhead with a bag which was obvs full of grass. All of her crappy squad were standing around trying to look like badmans. Taystee, Poussey, Watson, Suzanne and Black Cindy were dressed in matching grey tracksuits with their arms crossed. I almost let out a cheeky giggle bc they looked like shitty roadmen.

Vee shook hands with the dude bc she was a massive fuckin ponce when me and Nicky started making our way over. We were outnumbered but we knew our shit. I pulled my gun out from the back of my waistband and pulled my hood further over my head.

"YO VEE." I called out, my hand gripping the gun tightly.

The squad turned to look at our shadows. "yo vee it's Piper and Nicky from Red's squad." Taystee kissed her teeth.

"What do you girls want? I hope you're not here to intrude on the deal I'm trying to make." Vee said. She always spoke with a proper posh fucking accent. I had to control myself not to fuckin shoot her in her damn fugly ass face.

"That's exactly what we're here for u fuckin sket. Drop the bag arsehole." Nicky pointed her gun at the guy.

The squad went to pull out their guns but Vee held up her hand to say nahhhh.

"There's no need for violence here. If you put away your guns and leave quietly, there won't be any consequeces."

"Vee I am so sick of ur poncey ass voice so u better stfu right now before I put a bullet in ur fuckin eye." I hissed.

She laughed like a fucking weirdo and the squad pulled out their guns.

"Shit Piper, we gotta quit man." Nicky whispered to me. I shook my head and held my gun up to Vee.

"This is ur one warning ok. U better not come on our turf again or we'll have to deck u and ur dumbass wankers."

"Don't worry, we'll be waiting, blondie." Vee smiled.

I was so fuckin pissed off but Red didn't want em dead. I flipped them off and turned to leave.

Nicky looked proper freaked out bc usually the squads would be hella spooked by us threatening them but Vee was like lmao whatever. Red was gonna be proper pissed off with this shite.

We headed back to Dixy's to find the other three famalams already back BUT THEY WERE COVERED IN FUCKIN BLOOD WTF. Nicky fuckin ran through the door and up to Morello.

"Jfc what happened to u lot?" I asked, hugging Alex bc she looked p spooked.

"there were peeps at the safehouse." Red looked mad af, "and they weren't too happy abt us coming in."

"we have to get that place tho bc our last one was jumped by the popo." Alex said, not letting me go.

"shite what r we gonna do then?" I asked, knowing what Red was gonna say but hoping for a diff answer.

"we gotta kill all them motherfuckers."


	2. Chapter 2

"shit Red are u fr right now?" I asked, still embracing Alex in my arms.

"Unfortunately so my brother. We gotta get them out of that place so we can stash all our stuff there u feel me." Red sighed. She looked like she hadn't slept much which was kinda obvs since she was staying with some random squatters from Ireland or some shit.

"but remember what happened last time? Shit man I can't go through that again blud." Nicky looked well sad.

"Nicky ur gonna have all of us there this time ok. It's gonna be chill af u'll see." Red didn't sound v convincing.

I could see some big ass tears welling up in Alex's eyes. I knew she didn't like it when we had to fuck ppl up, but it was something we had to do. She looked at me with her bright af green eyes and a single tear starting falling the fuck out of one of them. Shite.

"Look it's too late to do shit now so we should meet here tomorrow at the same time ok." Red ran her hand through her fiery hair. "Go get some sleep guys ok u need ur rest."

Nicky and Morello left together while Red headed to the back of the chicken shop. Me and my g Alex were still hugging bc she wouldn't let me go. I kept my arms around her when she started to like properly cry fam and I mean it was loud af.

"Pipes man I don't wanna kill ppl ok it's freaky af." She sobbed.

"I kno man but we gotta do it ok. We need to be able to keep the drugs somewhere before we sell them and this place near Maccy's seems p perf for it."

I rubbed her back and started leading her out of Dixy's. It was a shame I didn't get to eat any luverly chicken.

We headed back up to our apartment and Alex was still fecking crying. I didn't rly kno what to do bc I'd been too hardened by the thug life. Remember kids: I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me.

Alex went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat my fat arse down on the sofa and switched the tV on. I got dem happy vibes when I saw a Hollyoaks repeat was on. I lit up a fag and was just chillin when Alex finally came out of da loo.

"Pipes do u want some Carling." She said, her voice still a lil shaky.

"Nah fam I'm good but look Hollyoaks is on u should come watch with me."

She got a chill af can out of the fridge and sat down next to me. Her eyes were still a lil red but she'd stopped crying thank god. We were watching some shite drama GO DOWN on hollyoaks when she leant back into me. Alex fuckin Vause was lyin on me rn. My heart started going BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. I put my arm around her for that emotional support u feel.

"fam r u ok" I asked.

"Idk fam, I'm still feeling spooked abt tomorrow u kno."

I took a drag of ma cig and flicked the ash off. "We're gonna be fine ok. I promise u, everythin is gonna be ok"

"How do u kno that tho fam. R u psychic? Nah didn't think so."

"U gotta trust Red man. Trust me. We ur squad and we got ur back."

She didn't reply, she just put her can on the table and got up of the sofa.

"Imma go to bed ok. U probs should too if we're gonna do this tomorrow" Alex's face was v damn sad.

After putting ma pyjamas on and brushing my teeth bc I'm not a sket, I got into bed and felt immediately relaxed by the soft af pillows. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yo Alex u ok?" I called out.

She opened the door and came in. "Pipes can I stay w u pls I can't sleep."

"Sure bro get ur arse over here."

She closed the door behind her and got into bed behind me. My heart started going BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM again. Idk wtf was up with that shit but it was annoying af.

I woke up bc the sun was bright af and it was coming in through my fucking curtains. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 12:34. Ok Red wanted us at 4pm so it was chill chill af.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Alex was still fast asleep af. She looked p cute tbh. Her hair was all messy and her mouth was open slightly. I didn't wanna wake her so I went into ninja mode and stood up out of bed. After stretching my stiff af body, I went through my wardrobe to find some fleeky clothes. I pulled out my full dark blue Adidas tracksuit and took off my pyjamas. I put on some underwear and a bra only to be scared af by Alex's voice.

"Wow Pipes u look p sexy rn"

"JESUS FECKIN CHRIST U SCARED THE SHITE OUT OF ME"

She laughed. "It's tru tho. That underwear be makin u look damn fineeeee."

"Ok stop flirting and get up." I pulled up my tracksuit trousers.

Alex went back to her room to get dressed and shite while I grabbed my phone and called Nicky.

"Yo Piper wassup." She replied. She'd clearly only woken her arse up.

"Get Morello and bring ur arses over here. We should all go down to Dixy's together ok."

"Sure fam we'll bring u guys some tasty af sausage rolls from Gregg's ok"

"YOU ABSOLUTE LEDGE NICKY NICHOLS." I screamed.

Alex came into my room. "Pipes wtf is wrong with u."

"NICKY IS GONNA BRING SOME LUVVVVERLY SAUSAGE ROLLS."  
"OMGGGGGG NO WAY I CRI."

Sausage rolls were my fave af thing. Only 80p as well what a fuckin bargain.

I danced to the door when I heard ma g's arrive bc I knew they had those sauage rolls. I couldn't stop thinking abt them.

"NICKY MY MVP" I yelled when I saw the Gregg's bag.

Morello looked tired af which was weird bc she was the heaviest sleeper in the squad. Something had obvs kept her up but it was a feckin mystery what that was. Nicky looked kind of tired too but then again that was just her face.

We ate those luvvvvverly sausage rolls and I was crying. They were the most delicious thing ever fam u have no idea unless u have a Gregg's near u. If u don't then I feel v sorry for u bc u can't have one of them luvvvvvverly sauasage rolls.

"Guys we better go now bc Red needs to go through the plan with us ok." Morello said, brushing pastry crumbs off her jeans.

I looked at Alex who looked worried af.

We headed down to Dixy chicken and saw Red standing over a piece of paper with a shit load of notes and crap on it.

"Yo bros r u ready for this shit." She said, doing the secret squad handshake with us.

"Fuck yes man, let's go kill some motherfuckers." Nicky said, pulling out her gun.

Red went through the plan with us. We'd give them a chance to grab their shite and get out and if they refused, we'd just cap the shit out of them. Fair plan tbh.

"Everyone cool with this? Ok then, let's get our arses over there now." Red rolled up the piece of paper and threw it under a table.

The safehouse was a bus ride away. We went up to the second floor and sat at the back like tru roadmen. Nicky got out her phone and played some sick af tunes while we rode the roadman-mobile.

We got to our stop and jumped off the bus, making sure we said thank u to the driver. We may be roadmans, but we had manners.

"Ok guys, remember the plan. We're gonna give em 1 chance to move their crap or we fuckin shoot em up."

Alex was pale af. As the others started heading to the massive af entrance, I took her hand.

"We're gonna be chill ok? Just stay close to me." I said.

She smiled at me and took out her gun, squeezing my hand.

We caught up with the other mandems and stood in front of some peeps. They looked p much like us, but they were all guys. One was kind of chubby with silver hair that he had combed back. Another was tall and skinny with a stupid moustache and short hair. He looked at us like we were luvvvvvverly sausage rolls. The third was also chubby and bald, with a moustache.

"what u want." The silver haired one asked.

"who tf are u" Red asked.

"I'm Healy, the skinny one is Mendez and the other one is Caputo." He said.

"well, thx for that. Now u need to get ur shit and get out of here or we'll fuckin kill u bitches." Red threatened.

"lmao wat" said Caputo.

"srsly I'm not kidding ok. We will shoot ur face." Red hissed.

"lmao ok. Go away u lil shites." Mendez laughed.

"Fine, u had ur warning tramps. Fire away squad."

I pulled out my gun AND SHOT THEM SKETS. NICKY AND MORELLO AND RED WERE SHOOTING TOO AND EVENTUALLY ALEX MY G DID. They fell on the floor and Nicky cheered. "Fuck ye we get their stuff as well."

Red patted me on the back and her, Nicky and Morello started going through their shite.

Alex put her gun away and hugged me rly tight.

"I'm proud of u my g." I told her.

"thank u my son." She kept her arms around me.

Fuck ye bitches we got the safehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

So basically ye we got the safehouse that Red wanted but after we cleared away them 3 bitches dead bodies, Red walk like "yo fams we need to pimp this place up bc it looks gross af."

She was right af tbh. The walls were some dirty ass green walls covered in some dust and shite. The floor was just concrete and the whole thing was empty apart from some old fucking mattresses that the 3 dickheads had been crashing on. Morello and Nicky had gone to the shop to get some sick things for us to do up the warehouse with while Red thought up a plan to keep the popo from jumping us again.

"Yo Pipes can u come and help get rid of these mattresses pls my g?" Alex called out.

Me and my g had been mates for a longgggg fuckin time. We met when a homie of mine pointed me in her direction bc she was selling some good af weed. I started rolling up a sweet spliff when she offered me her lighter. It was squad goals at first sight. She started tellin me abt her fam Red who had this piff squad put together. At that time I was flyin solo so I was hella up for joining their epic ass squad.

Meetin the squad was gr8 bc we went down to the pub and necked a load of pints it was hella banterous. We got hella close and eventually me and Alex ended up being bezzie mates and decided to get a sick as frick apartment together.

Nicky and Morello came back with a back full of spray paint n shite. "Yo Red we got the stuff to pimp this place upppp."

"sick fam ok just spray whatever crap u want in here idgaf tbh." Red stepped outside the warehouse. "guys just give me a sec ok."

Red disappeared outside and me n the rest of the squad sneakily creeped over to the door to have a cheeky lil peek at what was going on.

"shit son is that Vee?" Morello whispered.

"ye fam. Apparently she didn't get the fuckin hint." Nicky hissed.

Nicky started heading outside too. We tried to get the dumbass back in but she was way too mad to listen to us.

"fuck well I guess we may as well head out there too" Alex said.

We approached Vee's squad and we could here some beef going down.

"Red, you understand right? This place would be perfect for me and my girls to keep some of our stuff."

"ye but we got here first and we aint about to give it up ya speccy cunt."

"bitch u watch ur damn language" Taystee stepped in front of Vee, ready to take a swing at Red. Nicky jumped and was ready to deck tf out of her when Red held her back.

"Taystee, what have I said about your vocabulary? There's no need to stoop down to their low level speech."

"Tf you sayin bitch?" Nicky looked so feckin mad it was actually p scary.

"Nicky, I'd love this to be a civilised conversation. I think it would be best for you to calm down a little."

"Stfu Vee. U have been fucking up shite for us ever since u fucking got a decent number of bitches for ur squad." Nicky was getting worse and Red knew there wasn't anything u could do to make her chill out.

"Nicky fam, we don't need this rn ok. Vee pls just gtfo of here ok. Ur not getting this warehouse."

"Maybe not right now, but I will have this place for my own. Just you wait and see. Your squad will be reduced to nothing. Y'all will have nothing. Y'all will be nothing. Just a washed up group of kids with nothing to do but sit in fucking Dixy chicken and do fuck all. Later, bitches."

Without warning, Nicky LEAPED FORWARD AND DECKED VEE IN THE FACE. HER SQUAD CRIED OUT AND JUMPED ON NICKY, PUSHING HER TO THE GROUND AND KICKIN THE SHITE OUT OF HER. MY SQUAD INSTINCTS KICKED IN AND I PULLED AT ALL THE GREY AND BLACK TRACKSUITS THAT WERE COVERING MY FAM. I DRAGGED BLACK CINDY OFF NICKY MY G AND STARTED BEATING HER.

"PIPER! STOP FAM!" I heard Red yell.

My breathing was hella heavy and my eyesight was blurred af. My knuckles were throbbing and stang, red smudges covering them. I looked up and saw Vee and the rest of her shite squad running away and so did Black Cindy, who kicked me off her and ran after them.

"Pipes r u ok my g." Alex helped me up off the ground and looked at my hands.

"my son I am fine." I looked over and saw Nicky was p messed up. "Shit man is she ok."

"Jfc Piper you shouldn't have rekt Cindy like that." Red said, wiping some blood from Nicky's nose.

"Man I'm hella soz but I wasn't just gonna stand there and watch them rek Nicky." I defended.

"fam they weren't rekking me ok I had it covered."

"nah Nicky u were silly af for jumping Vee. She won't be takin this lightly ok." Red sighed.

Red took Nicky back to Dixy's to get her cleaned up n shit. Alex and I went back to our apartment with Morello. We picked up some more Carling to have a lil celebration over getting the safehouse. I held some ice to cool my knuckles down bc they were sore af. Alex had her arm around me while she sipped her can and Morello looked spooked af over what had happened to Nicky.

"but she'll be chill right? Them bitches didn't mess her up too bad did they?" she rambled.

"ye man she'll be fine but she got Vee goooooood." Alex chuckled, "they sure know not to mess with us badass roadmans now."

"Nah man I think Vee is gonna get her revenge man. She rly wants that safehouse." I replied.

There was a fucking loud ass knock on the door. Morello got up to answer the door and screamed.

"GUYS SHIT THERE'S A BAG ON FIRE."

I looked Alex and suddenly realised what was going on. "MORELLO DON'T-"

We were late af. Morello stomped on the bag and screamed again. "THERE'S SHIT IN THIS BAG OMFG THAT'S GROSS AF WHO TF DID THIS SHIT?"

I laughed and went over to the door to find Morello pulling her beauts white Nike trainers off and staring down at the gross af brown on the floor.

"Ye Vee is pissed." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident with the flaming shite in the brown paper bag, Morello, Alex and I carried on necking can of Carling and ended up getting well hammered. Morello passed out on the couch and me and Alex were sat on the floor having a deep af convo. I don't exactly remember what the convo was about but I remember having a good giggle with her.

"Pipes." She said eventually after a long af silence.

"Yo fam what is it." I said, taking another swig of my Carling.

"Ur a real good friend to me u know that." She put her arm around me and tried to look at me in the eyes but she couldn't focus on my face.

"My so good friend to me also." I put my hand on hers. "Why u being so deep man it's depressing."

"Sozzles fam but I just want u to know ok." She put her head on my shoulder.

The next think I knew she was fucking asleep. I carried her to bed and pulled the blankets over her to keep her warm and left some water by her bed. Damn I was the tru mvp.

The next morning I woke up to find Morello had gone and brought the whole fuckin squad to our apartment. I had a hella bad headache so I treated it with the one thing I knew would help with my hangover, a packet of Monster Munch. "yo guys it's like 7am why r u even here." I said with a mouthful of crisps.

"fam it's 1pm also Vee's in the safehouse." Red sighed.

"Well shite." I said, "Ok so how do we get them out bc she left a bag of poo on fire outside last night."

"Ye Morello told me and she totes fell for it." Nicky laughed. She had a massive black eye and a fat lip but she looked p good.

"Well we did piss her off but looks like that bitch got what she wanted." Morello flipped Nicky off.

"Nah sons we're getting it back." Red hissed, "but Idk how."

"Red u know what we have to do but u don't wanna say it." Nicky sighed.

Red looked stressed af. We all knew what Nicky was on about.

"We gave them fair warning tbh." Alex said. She seemed to have overcome her fear of killing mandems but she still looked a lil nervous.

"Ye man we should just go for it now." I said, "We told em what was gonna happen but nah they went and did it anyway so we need to show them that we meant feckin business."

Red nodded but she obvs didn't want to do it. She was badass and tough af, but she never liked having to kill peeps.

"It's just a case of going in there, shooting them up and clearing them out. No conversations or anything." Morello said.

I went back to my room, got dressed and grabbed me gun. Vee was a bitch and I would have no regrets about killing her but I knew Alex would be rly fucking anxious. She was just a lil bean.

When we got on the bus, Nicky didn't play her sick tunes. No one said anything tbh bc we were all super nervous, mainly bc Vee was probs expecting us and already had a plan in place to fuck us up and keep the safehouse. I bet she'd started to fuck up the sick graffiti me and Alex did and that made me less nervous abt shooting her fucking face in.

We said thanks to the bus driver and stood around the corner from the safehouse. "Ok my g's." Red said, "Try not to hesitate ok. Vee probs knows what's going on so we need to just them ok?"

We all nodded and were a little motivated by the idea of Red buying us a pint afterwards. We made our way around the corner and started approaching the warehouse.

As we got near the entrance, Vee and her mandems came out of the safehouse.

"Hey Red, what do you think out our new-"

She didn't even finish her sentence bc Red pointed her gun and shot her in the face. Blood splattered all over her squad and us. Her body fell onto the concrete ground they screamed and scrambled for their guns, but our superior squad had quicker reflexes and we gunned them all down. My finger hit that trigger as fast as I could down a pint, which was fast af. My heart was pounding and I could feel hot blood trickling down my face but I did feel a sense of relief at them being dead.

"FUCK YEAH" Nicky yelled.

The rest of the squad was quiet af. Red, Nicky and Morello went over to make sure they were actually dead, while I turned to face Alex. She looked p shaken but not like she was gonna pass out which was good.

"Hey my son how u doing." I asked.

She didn't reply, she just looked at me.

"Yo my g talk to me."

Alex slowly walked towards me and put her arms around me. I hugged her back tight. I could hear her breathing heavily bc she had been panicking. I kept holding her until I felt her pulse calming down a bit and she relaxed. She went to let go, but stopped halfway and looked at me.

The next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. I was shocked af at first, but eventually I relaxed and let myself kiss her back. She kept her arms firmly on my waist while I brought one hand up to the back of her head.

"YO GUYS LOOK AT ALEX AND PIPER OOOOOOOOOOOH." I heard Nicky wolf-whistle.

I felt Alex smile against my lips but she didn't break our kiss. Neither of us wanted to tbh, it was p damn good. Her grip got tighter on me. My hand gripped her hair and I heard the others leaving.

"Yo guys come on man we should go. U guys can totes fuck later but u can't do it here." Red called out.

They'd already dragged the bodies away and locked up the safehouse. I brought my hand back down to meet Alex's and we laced our fingers together.

Ofc me and Alex decided to skip going to the pub with squad and cheekily made our way back to the apartment.

"Pipes I swear I have been waiting for u to make a move for so long." Alex chuckled as she unlocked the door.

"Stfu ok I'm slow." I pushed her as she opened the door finally.

She pinned me up against the door and kissed me again, lifting my leg up to her side. She was more intense this time bc clearly she had more interesting things in store ;). I bit her lip and she moaned slightly before literally picking me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist and she carried me to her bedroom. She threw me down and climbed on top of me, grabbing at my tracksuit shirt. Her hands pushed it up and she cupped my bra and she started kissing my neck.

"Alex u better not give me a fucking hickey." I said breathily.

"So what if I do?" she said.

I felt her lightly bite my neck and I grabbed the back of her head. "You sure about that?" I heard her chuckle.

I couldn't physically say anything else because I felt her hand drifting lower and lower and my hands reached up her back underneath her hoodie. She lifted herself up and pulled the hoodie over her head and her joggers down. The hoodie got tangled and she struggled to get it off and I literally almost started crying bc she looked so hot and adorable at the same time. She told me to shut up and took off my tracksuit shirt and trousers. My heart got faster and faster as she kissed her way past my collarbones and down my chest. She ran her hands down my hips before pulling me up to take off my bra.

"Ur my g Pipes," She breathed, "but u should be my gf instead."

Damn that got me. This had turned out to be the best fucking day ever. We killed Vee, got the safehouse and now I was about to fuck my gf Alex fucking Vause. "Ofc my son." I said to her.

Her hand had made its way down to my underwear. I gasped and kissed her as she began to rub me slowly.

"Jfc Pipes are u that wet already?" She laughed.

"Alex I swear to God if ur trying to dirty talk, ur doing so badly."

"It's not putting u off tho is it?" She said, rubbing harder. She was pissing me off so bad but in the most perfect way.

"Not one bit." I moaned.

She pushed me back down and pulled my underwear off. I was getting tired of her topping me, so I pushed her back and climbed on her. I moved down her and spread her legs. Her face was flushed af and she was biting her lip.

I teased her by kissing down her thighs before running my tongue along her centre. Alex's body tensed up and her toes curled and I felt a hand hold my hair back. Damn and she had made fun of me for being wet. She moaned out as I carried on eating her, bringing my arms around her thighs to stable myself. Her hand gripped my hair tighter and held my head down in her.

Eventually, she reached down and pulled me back up so I was sitting on her face. She didn't waste any time and buried her tongue in my pussy. My hips rocked rhythmically against her mouth and her hands digged into my ass.

I felt a tension building up in my lower stomach and I lost it when I looked down to see her fingering herself as she pleased me. I fell forward and held myself up with my hands as I came and Alex hands rubbed my back.

My body collapsed sideways and I tried to catch my breath when I felt Alex's body embrace mine from behind. She kissed the nape of my neck and held me as my eyes got heavier and heavier.

"Damn son." I said finally.

"U know Nicky's gonna want to know everything." Alex laughed.

I drifted off to sleep, feeling hella comfy in the arms of my gf.


	5. Chapter 5

I shifted my body slightly and opened my eyes. Alex never closed her damn fucking curtains so the sun was making her room hella bright.

I reached over and checked my phone. Ffs sake it was 8:06am. Toooooo fucking early. Alex had felt me move and tightened her arms around me. "Good morning my g."

"Good morning to u too my son." I turned around to face her.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning. Her hair was messy af and tbh it looked rly sexy.

"It's 8am my g. I ain't even had a text from Nicky yet."

She rand her hand gently down my thigh. "We have more time to ourselves then, don't we my fam?" I put my hand in her hair and pulled her face to mine. My hands drifted up and down her body, making her breath heavier. The hand that was on my thigh began to pull my legs apart. Her fingers ran up and down my pussy, as if assessing how wet I was.

She climbed on top of me held my arms at either side of my head by the wrist. She bit my lip and kissed her way down my body. My back arched and I opened my legs wider when she positioned herself between them. She gave me a sexy lil smirk before kissing and licking up and down my pussy. Fack she was good at that. My toes curled and I gripped the bedsheet so hard that my knuckles went white. I could feel her tongue pushing into me and I cried out in pleasure.

She withdrew her mouth from me and came back up to my face. I grabbed her and kissed her passionately, before she broke it to wet her fingers in her mouth. Her lips returned to mine while her hand went back south. My head went back and I gasped as I felt one of her fingers push into me. She leaned down and kissed my neck as I breathed heavily. Another finger entered me and my nails dig into her back as I gripped her body for support. She fingered me faster and faster until you could literally hear the bed creaking with our movement.

"Alex…" I moaned out as she pulled out her fingers from me.

I heard her infamous chuckle and she leaned back up, pulled my body further down and lifted my leg up to her shoulder. She began to grind her pussy against mine and I screamed. She was just as wet as I was and I could feel her clit rubbing against me. She ran her hand through her hair and I saw her face was red and her forehead was sweaty. I felt the same tension as before building up in my stomach as her grinds became more and more rough. My hand reached up and gripped one of the poles at the head of the bed as I cried out.

The tension in my stomach began to grow too much and my body tensed up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I breathed.

"Show, don't tell." Alex whispered as she fell forward onto me.

As she did that, that was a loud crack underneath us. We ignored it bc at that moment I released and the tension rushed out of me. Waves of satisfaction surged through me and I went limp.

Alex fell next to me, panting and out of breath.

"Fuck my g ur p good at that." I said eventually.

"I bloody hope so fam bc I put all my effort in there."

After some cuddling and cutesy talk, I eventually got a text from the Nickymeister.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What's up son?" Alex asked.

"There's beef at Dixy chicken."

"That's a lil ironic considering it's a chicken shop."

"Nah fam it's serious, we gotta go."

After quickly getting dressed and running out of the apartment, we were met by Red and the squad outside the shop.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

"Look." Red had her head in her hands.

Me and Alex my g looked inside the shop and saw ANOTHER SQUAD COOKING SOME DELICIOUS CHICKEN.

"WTF" I yelled.

They looked at us and waved, with annoying af smug smiles.

There was a shit ton of customers in there and a huge line to the counter.

"Why do ppl always come after us man." Nicky sighed.

Red looked so done with life it was unreal. Morello and Nicky were glaring at the squad inside and all the customers. Alex was touching my butt.

"We can't kill them tho." Red said eventually.

"Why tf not." Nicky replied.

"Bc the popo are gonna find out and we'll all be fuckin put in jail."

Nicky thought killing peeps was a quick fix to everything but Red was right tbh.

"How else are we gonna sort this out man? U wanted to avoid violence with Vee but eventually we had to fuck them up didn't we? Red man stop being such a pussy and let's sort this out before it becomes more of a problem."

Red looked upset af. "Bc man killing peeps isn't what we're about."

"Well that's fucking hypocritical since u decided that we should kill Vee."

"We didn't have a choice man."

"Yes we do fam. U know we do."

Nicky left and disappeared down the high street.

Morello's eyes were welling up with tears and she went to follow Nicky. Red's eyes were red and watery. "Just go home mandems. I'll call you at some point." She left in the opposite direction to Nicky and Morello and me and Alex were left alone outside what used to be our squad hangout.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since we'd heard from Morello, Nicky or Red. Me and Alex had just spent our time in the apartment passing the time ;). But sexy times aside, we were worried about what had happened to the other 3. It had been pretty quiet and kind of depressing since we hadn't spent any time with the squad.

Eventually I got a call from Red.

"Piper. Shit's got serious now." She said, her voice wavering and stuttering.

"Like it wasn't already? Fam where u been." I asked, trying to suppress the resentment in my voice.

"It doesn't matter son, remember Gloria?"

It had been revealed that a woman named Gloria had been the one who had taken over Dixy Chicken. She had a massssssive fucking squad and they were all loyal as shit.

"She's fucking dead." Red hissed.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

Red explained that Gloria had been jumped by someone on her way home from Dixy's the night before.

"I have a rly bad feeling that it was Nicky." Red sighed.

"No way man." I denied it straight away. I hated the idea of Nicky doing something like that.

"Look Piper I'm leaving fam."

I paused. "Leaving?"

"The country. I can't be here anymore man I'm a target for other squads."

"Red you can't go man please."

I started welling up. Red had been a tru leader to the squad and the thought of her leaving made me both worry abt the future of the squad and what me and the others were actually gonna do without her. She had guided us through squad life. She was actually the tru mvp, an OG.

"I'm sorry man, I have to. Stay safe my g."

Suddenly there was violent banging on our door.

I put the phone down and open the door to find a panting Nicky run in and slam the door shut.

"Fuck they've found me." She was breathing heavily.

"Nicky, wtf is going on man?" Alex asked.

She took a deep breath. "I killed Gloria but the police fucking know it was me."

I wasn't shocked but I was fuckin terrified. There was a good chance Nicky had been followed here.

"Are they coming here fam?" I stammered.

She nodded and closed her eyes in frustration. Her hands rubbed her face and then ran through her hair.

"Guys I'm so sorry." She was crying.

Alex looked at me with a look on my face that told me she didn't know what to do. I shook my head and pulled Nicky away from the door and onto the sofa.

"Nicky u can't hide forever son." I said with my arm around her.

"I know fam I just… I went to find Red to explain but the popo found me first."

There was another tap at the door.

It was the popo.

DAMN son.

"Fuck." Was all Nicky said.

"We need to let them in man."

She nodded, still sobbing.

I nodded towards Alex, who went to open the door.

"Hello there ma'am, we are looking for-"

The popo officer began but Alex interrupted him.

"She's here fam, come in."

Three popo men came in and stood around Nicky.

"Nicky Nichols, you are under arrest on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand what I have just said to you?"

"Yes." She choked.

Me and Alex watched as Nicky was cuffed and guided out of the apartment. We followed behind them and watched them put Nicky into their popo mobile. The next thing we saw was Morello running up to us and the car. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was panting hard.

"NICKY!" she yelled, "NICKY NO!"

I saw Nicky's eyes widen at the sight of Morello and she pressed her hands against the glass. She started to cry too. Nicky was yelling but her voice was inaudible behind the car's door.

"NICKY! I'M GONNA COME GET YOU OKAY? I PROMISE FAM." Morello kissed her hand and held it towards Nicky.

The car started to drive away and Morello collapsed on the pavement in a sobbing mess.

"I told her not to fucking do it man." She coughed, "I fucking told her."

I was speechless. Nicky was gone and we had no idea where Red was.

"Piper, Alex, we need to do something mandems." She hissed, "Where the fuck is Red?"

Alex looked at me again. "She's gone fam."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Morello looked pissed off af that it was actually kind of scary. She was usually so chill and calm that it was weird too see her so angry.

"She left the fucking country man." I replied, scared of what Morello's reaction would be.

"You mean to say that Red fucked off so we have to clean up this fucking mess by ourselves?" Her voice was getting louder and louder, her fists clenched.

I nodded weakly and Morello lost it. She screamed out in sheer anger and she pulled her hair. "FUCK!"

"Dude we'll figure this out okay? We don't need Red." Alex tried to reassure her.

"I'll call you." She said bluntly after a moment. With that, she left and me and Alex were alone again. This seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Wtf do we do?" I asked.

"Idefk man. Morello needs to chill before we can even consider anything."

She was right, and I was super scared of what we would have to do to sort this out.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few months since Nicky my g had been taken by the popo. Me and Alex hadn't rly heard from Morello and Red was still nowhere to be found. She was in some other country somewhere but she said she couldn't tell us which one in case her phone had been hacked.

"Tf are we gonna do m8? I can't be dealing with going down to the job centre again, there were so many mandems I wanted to deck." Alex sighed.

"I know bae, but idek if Red's coming back."

"Call her fam."

I picked up my phone and dialled Red's number.

"Hello?" the infamous Russian accent said.

"Red, lad, we need help."

"Piper son, you need to stop calling me. I can't do anything for you now." She sighed.

"Nicky's been taken by the popo and Morello's p much disappeared."

Red didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry mate."

She hung up, leaving me and Alex stunned and even more confused about wtf to do. I put the phone down and sighed. I felt Alex's hand rub my back and gesturing for me to turn around and face her. She looked at me sincerely.

"I don't think we're getting help from her Pipes my g."

I nodded, knowing that she was right. We would have to sort out this mess ourselves, without our OG squad leader. Alex kissed my forehead and said that it was probably time to find Morello. She'd had time to sort out her feels for Nicky but it was time to get the squad back together. We were gonna bail Nicky out.

Me and Alex got on the bus together and made our way over to where Morello's flat was. There was some twat sitting at the back of the bus blasting some shite music with his mates, thinking they were the superior squad. We would have said something to them and maybe even fought them if we hadn't been so outnumbered.

As we came up to our stop, Alex and I went to get off the bus, making sure to thank the driver as usual. Looking up, I could see Morello's window near the top of the block of flats. The curtains were drawn, meaning Morello was probs asleep or gone.

Alex knocked on her door lightly at first but then started to get more vigorous. "Morello, lad, open the door."

Eventually, a sleepy and unshowered Morello answered the door, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want my sons?" she yawned.

"Morello we're going to bust Nicky out. We aint got Red but we need the squad back together innit fam." I said.

Her eyes brightened up a little, before darkening and closing slightly. "There's no point mate. Nicky killed Gloria so she's gonna have to deal with a log sentence."

Alex looked at me and I knew we had the same idea.

"Nah fam, let us in and we'll explain everything."

Morello's flat wasn't much different to ours. She had a brown sofa opposite the TV to the left of the door and her kitchen was to the right. Straight ahead was a short corridor that led to the bathroom and Morello's bedroom.

We sat down on her sofa while Morello got us a can of Carling each. Morello didn't look too excited or hopeful about the plan that me and Alex had begun plotting but we knew that eventually we would be able to convince Morello to help us with what we needed to do.

"So you guys actually want go to the police station, kill fuckin everyone there and get Nicky out? Are you insane?" Morello yelled.

"We know it sounds ridiculous but-"Alex was interrupted.

"Ridiculous? That's a bloody understatement mate! It's fucking suicide!"

Alex looked to me for help but I had no idea what to say. Morello did have a point; it was a crazy idea that could easily end us up in prison or dead but we really didn't have much to lose. Without Red, Nicky or Morello, me and Alex would have to look for a different squad and that was something we definitely wouldn't be comfortable with.

Morello sighed and took another sip of her Carling. "Look, it's fucking crazy but I suppose we did manage to take out Vee. Plus Nicky was able to take out Gloria's squad on her own. I guess we either get our lives back or die trying, right lads?"

We spent a few hours getting together a plan for the assault on the police station. Morello had a few mates who would be willing to come along too if we gave them some weed in exchange. Alex knew a few people from an old squad who were like the modern equivalent of a mercenary – they would help you with anything providing you had what they wanted. After gathering everyone, we would split into 3 mini squads and fight our way through the different entrances, killing on sight. We'd find Nicky asap, get her tf out of there before more popo could arrive. If we worked quickly we could avoid most of the heat.

"It will take me some time to get in touch with the other guys plus I need to get my hands on some weed. I'll let you know when I've got them ready." Morello said.

We gave Morello a long hug before leaving, promising her that we'd do our best to get Nicky back. She seemed to feel better after we had come up with a way to get her back and the fact that she was involved would help too. Alex and I made our way back to our apartment and on the way, Alex began making a few calls to her old squad lads, checking to see if any of them would be willing to help. She had some luck but we had a good amount of time to prepare.

Shit was about to go down.


End file.
